


Take Me, I'm Yours

by Siren_Victoriaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Safewords, Voyeurism, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Victoriaa/pseuds/Siren_Victoriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry walks in on Niall and Zayn having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me, I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, erm. This is my first one-shot. My first smut too, I hope you lik it?

Two weeks. Two bloody weeks. Two weeks of constant work, recording, and performances. Two weeks of quickies in venue toilet stalls, sloppy blowjobs in dressing rooms, and desperate snogging while no one was looking.  
Niall was on edge, and everyone knew it. By now he had snapped at everyone on the crew, even his mates. He was growing more and more annoyed with every passing second, a deep scowl settled itself upon his face. Paul told them to, once again, take that last verse from the top--and that's when Niall finally snapped. With a huff, he tore off his headset and stormed off the stage, growling while doing so. Wandering around aimlessly he realized he was going out of his mind. His head was flooded with pure cravings of sex, and the desire to be dominated at Zayn's mercy. He wanted to choke on Zayn's cock, be tied up and fucked mercilessly until he cried and came so hard he would be seeing stars.  
By the time he got to their tour bus he was achingly hard and Paul was there waiting for him. Paul looked him up and down before realization flashed into his eyes. Niall blushed furiously, and adjusted himself not-so-subtly in his trousers. Paul sighed and patted his back, "Hang in there bud, tomorrow is a day off for you and the lads, I promise. No work. No interviews. Nothing. Go ahead and take the rest of the time off, we're practically done anyways."  
That brought relief to Niall; he nodded his head to Paul in thanks and headed onto the bus to fix his 'problem'.  
He tried to make it worth while, he really did. But he was so wound up that he came as soon as he had his hand wrapped around himself. It didn't make him feel any better, in fact, it made him feel even worse than before. He sighed harshly and decided to just get the day over with by taking a nap. 

\----------  
He woke the next morning with a plan engraved into his mind. It was their day off, and Niall was going to make the best of it. He acted casual until noon; that's when he started convincing Louis, Harry, and Liam to go out to lunch for a few hours.  
"But why?" Louis had groaned.  
"Just do it! You guys need to eat." Niall huffed looking around for Zayn to make sure he hadn't come out of the bathroom yet.  
"Coming from the lad that can eat us out of house and home. Why isn't Zayn coming?" was Liam's snide remark.  
"He's going to go see his siblings. Can you guy's please just drop it and go?" Niall was tapping his foot impatiently now, frantically glancing back at the bathroom door. His eyes connected with Harry's which had a knowing glint in them.  
"Yes. Lets get going lads." Harry said as he cleared his throat and disconnected his eyes from Niall's.  
Liam huffed an impatient 'fine', and said that they would return in a few hours as he walked out the door, Louis and Harry in tow.  
Niall breathed out a quiet praise, as a minute later the bathroom door opened and revealed Zayn with only a towel wrapped around his waist.  
"Where did everyone go?"  
Niall's eyes clouded with lust as he struggled out a reply, "Erm, t-they went to...." he trailed off as he raked his eyes down his boyfriends wet, glistening body. "U-uhh, to- to lunch.."  
He couldn't contain himself as he attacked Zayn pushing him against the wall. He let out a moan of desire and kissed and sucked his way down Zayn's neck forming love bites all the way down his chest.  
He dropped to his knees and tore the towel of his hips. Zayn groaned as the younger lad wasted no time in getting his cock into his mouth and sucking hard. Niall put his hands behind his back and locked them together, dropping his jaw he looked up at the older boy. Zayn got the hint and tangled his fingers in Niall's hair as he fucked into his mouth roughly. He groaned as Niall choked and stuttered around his girth. He roughly puled him up from the floor and look into his almost black eyes. The pupils were blown so wide that only a small ring of blue remained.  
"God, your such a slut. Just begging for it." Zayn said.  
He tugged the boy to their bedroom and told him to strip and lay flat on the bed. Niall did as told quickly, lying flat on the bed he went to stroke his aching cock but stopped when Zayn slapped his hand away. He had came back with a few things but Niall wasn't quite sure what they were.  
Niall moaned as he felt the cool metal handcuffs surround his thin wrists, an attach to the headboard. He tugged roughly at them and moaned at the dull pain; he was a major masochist. He rolled his hips, desperate for friction, as Zayn straddled him with a black cloth in his hands. A blindfold. Niall willing lifted his head for Zayn to out it on.  
"Safeword?" Zayn asked.  
"You know I don't need it."  
"Say it"  
"Zaaaaaayn" Niall groaned.  
"Safeword, now Niall" he said a little more stern.  
Niall huffed out an annoyed "Nandos".  
"Thank you" Zayn said kissing his cheek before shuffling down the blonde's body.  
Niall couldn't see anything but he could hear Zayn shuffling around. Finally, he felt a wet finger swirl around his hole, pressing lightly. Niall moaned with delight.  
"Mmmm, start with two, I don't need much prep."  
"Been fucking yourself without me, yeah? Well then I guess I wont prep you at all. Just stick my cock right in you, and you'll just take me wont you? God, love, you're such a cockslut."  
All of the words went straight to Niall's cock. He groaned, " Yeah, Yeah take me, M'yours. God yes!" he pulled at the cuffs a bit more.  
Zayn leaned in close to his ear, "Okay" was all he said before he shoved his full length inside of him. He started up a brutal pace, not giving the blue eyed lad any time to adjust. But, Niall was loving it, soaking in it, screaming for it. 

Suddenly the door opened, but Zayn hadn't noticed. It was Harry. He was drawn to Niall's moans and couldn't help himself when he unzipped his trousers pulled them off along with his pants. His bottom half bare, he stroked himself to life, stifling his moans. 'God', he thought 'they look so fucking delicious'.  
He knew it wouldn't be long before they noticed he was watching but he was too far gone to stop. So when Zayn growled and ripped off Niall's blindfold, the lad shrieked in surprise. His eyes connected with Harry's like earlier, and he felt Zayn rolling his hips whilst undoing the handcuffs. Zayn knew Harry was in the room but didn't have a care in the world as he turned Niall's bum to face in Harry's direction, up in the air on display for him.  
"What're you doing standing there mate? Come fuck his face, he loves it. His mouth is to die for, I swear." Zayn grunted while still pounding Niall into the sheets.  
Harry wasted no time and was soon pressing his cock up against his lips. Niall was so turned on that he didn't even mind that he was blowing his best mate at this very moment. Harry was longer that Zayn by about an inch, but Zayn's made up for it by having a thicker cock.  
"God, you look so good for me right now, babe. So hot with my cock pushed down your throat. Unghh, M'gonna come." Harry groaned and spurted into Niall's grateful mouth as he sucked on the head and swirled his tongue before swallowing it all.  
Niall collapsed into the bed, his face pushing against the sheets with Zayn's thrust. He showed no indication of stopping, but Niall was mewling and shaking with pleasure. Zayn's head snapped up--that was the sound Niall made when he was about to come.  
Zayn slapped his bum harshly, "You better not. You come when I tell you too! Don't make me use a cock ring on you."  
Niall mewled and whimpered," N-no I don't need it. I'll b-be good. Pro-Promise." he said stuttering.  
"Good, boy."  
Zayn started thrusting into him even harder and faster than before almost as if he was trying to push Niall to his limits. Tears were streaming down his face now as his boyfriend hit his prostate dead on over and over again, he struggled to hold his orgasm off. He struggled to impress Zayn, to impress Harry, to be a good lad. One who just takes it, no complaints. He was sobbing but he was loving it, and Zayn knew it.  
Niall moaned as Zayn leaned over him to whisper in Harry's ear; whatever he said caused Harry's flaccid cock to rise again. Harry grinned as Zayn told Niall to straddle Harry, finally giving his bum a short rest. Niall did as told, though he was confused, he rather enjoyed the thought of Harry's dick up his bum. He moaned as Harry slid in, but he was even more confused when Zayn climbed on the bed behind him.  
"We're gonna fuck your tight little hole so good, you wont be able to sit.... or stand." Zayn added.  
Niall panicked, he immediately tensed up when he felt Zayn attempt to slide in as well. He didn't want it, but he did want it. He trembled, still tensed up and squeezing around Harry as the lad moaned, he didn't dare use his safeword though.  
"Come on, love. Loosen up for me. I know you can do this-- take both of our cocks in your tight cunt at the same time. You want it, you crave it, you need it. And we can make you beg for more." Zayn slurred sexily into his ear.  
It was like a spell, as Niall suddenly un-tensed and pushed his bum up higher for Zayn. He slid in slowly this time, and Niall moaned obscenely at the stretch. Together Harry and Zayn moved, and Niall let out the filthiest moan either of the had ever heard.  
They moved faster, harder, stronger; and soon Niall was a quivering, sweating, and sobbing mess.  
"Are you ready to come?" Zayn growled in his ear.  
" YES! P-PLEASE YES! LET ME COME PLEASE, PLEASE!" Niall sobbed brokenly.  
Zayn nodded at Harry over Niall's shoulder.  
Harry licked the shell of Niall's ear, and whispered one word. One word had Niall coming so hard he nearly blacked out with the force of it. "Go". That was it, that was all it took and Niall let loose as the orgasm took over his body. He could barley breath as the two boys continued to roll their hips, riding through their own orgasms as well.  
They pulled out of the now whimpering boy. Harry pushed his cock into his mouth once more and Niall sucked lazily. Thankfully Harry did most of the work, pumping into his mouth gently. Meanwhile, Zayn was already at the foot of the bed, spreading Niall's legs open and lifting his hips up.  
"God, Harry look at this. He's so full of our come." Zayn said as he spread Niall's cheeks and come poured out like a waterfall.  
Harry pulled from Niall's needy mouth resentfully, and went to look with Zayn.  
Slowly, they both took turns lapping at his puckering hole, tasting themselves. Niall was once again writhing on the bad.  
"Oh god! NANDOS, NANDOS, NADOS. Jesus fucking Christ, NANDOS! Ohhhhh, Nandos..." Niall mewled.  
Harry and Zayn pulled back chucking softly. They each kissed one of his cheeks before laying in bed together. 

Niall sighed tiredly and asked Harry, "Why did you come back so early?"  
"I-I erm, I didn't feel well."  
Their eyes connected and Harry's were shining with amusement and that knowing glint again.  
Niall shoved him weakly, " You little shit, you knew!"  
The three chuckled and snugged in some more, falling asleep.  
\----------  
Louis and Liam walked through the doors, "We're back!"  
"I wonder where they could be?" Liam asked.  
"Have you seen Niall these past few weeks? Sexual frustration was seeping out of his pores. He and Zayn probably fucked like rabbits and fell asleep. I wouldn't be surprised if Harry was there too, d'ya notice how tight his trousers were before he left? " Louis said matter of factly.  
Together they walked into the last bedroom, and there sleeping soundly were Zayn, Harry and Niall.  
"Called it." Louis snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> So . Yeah. That's it. M'sorry if the smut was bad.  
> Siren xoxo


End file.
